Confession (PCApS)
Confession is a love-related event in Pretty Country: Apartment Simulator. If a Purichara develops feelings for another one of the opposite gender, they can confess their love to that person but if it goes well, they would become sweethearts (Lover in UK). 'Getting Ready' When a Purichara wants to confess to another Purichara, (s)he will be seen worried with gentle bell music playing. Upon tapping their thought bubble, that Purichara will tell the player they have feelings for a Purichara of the opposite gender (usually one of its friends or best friend they have a good relationship status). If the player chooses to help them out, the Purichara will first ask one how to confess his/her love... Then, they will ask the player where to tell the confession: *Beach *Tower *School *Park *Amusement park *Fountain *Concert hall *Cafe The amusement park, park, and cafe will be unlocked after having a confession for the first time. Finally, the Purichara will ask if they need to change clothes before getting ready to confess. After replying either option, the Mii says it's ready and will go to confess. If the player tells the Purichara not to confess, he/she will look shocked, and ask why not. The player can say either "Not compatible", "You're crazy", "He/She's taken", or "It's too soon". The Purichara will acknowledge what one said and will result in instant Sadness. Tapping its thought bubble will have it say "I guess I'm just not good enough..." the first time, and then "My confidence is at an all-time low". Once cheered up, there is a chance that the Purichara may want to confess again sometime, even if they were told that their target is "already taken". 'Other ways' 'Fond of a Purichara' Alternatively, a Purichara can question if a certain Purichara likes them. Unlike the love confession, they will not be seen worried when overlooking them, nor does the jingly music play when entering their apartment; the regular event music plays instead. When tapping their thought bubble, the Purichara says "I think Name likes me. What do you think?" The player can choose either "I think so too!", "It won't work" or "In your dreams", or "Go for it!" to have the Purichara do an automatic confession to the chosen Mii. The Purichara says "Okay, I'll give him/her a chance.", then will proceed to confessing the other Mii. The location will be chosen randomly and the confessor will automatically "Be showy" to the other Purichara. Like a normal confession, the confessed Purichara will accept or reject the confessor, retaining the same consequences as a normal confession would. In this particular confession though, no other Purichara's can interrupt the confession. If the Mii was rejected, it will say "It's not like I even like him/her that much anyway..." text. Sometimes if the player chooses "Go for it!", the Mii will say, "I don't feel the same way, so whatever!" However, the Purichara will only 'not feel the same way' if they have a low relationship status with the second one. 'Confession to 2 People' Rarely, a Purichara will say that he/she has feelings for two different Puricharas; they will say, "I'm interested in both X and Y... Who should I confess my feelings to?", and the player will pick which Mii he/she should confess to, or tell him/her to "Think about it", since there is no option to confess to neither of them. The Purichara will say "I suppose I'll think it over a while longer.", but they will not gain sadness. 'Confessing' The Purichara will wait at its chosen location, as a slow heartbeat plays in the background. The Purichara's crush will show up, and (s)he will perform asked action. After the Purichara confesses to the other person, the other one can either nod and say "Thank you!", and establish a relationship, or reject the confessor by saying in a high-pitched voice "I'm sorry..." When the crush agrees, the confessed Mii will dance and jump happily in their apartment afterward, as celebratory music plays (differs depending on the gender) and fireworks go off, and the caption says "It went like a dream!". But if the crush rejects, the Purichara will sink to the ground sadly as sad violin music plays, then the Purichara becomes depressed. If the Purichara that being confessed to is not friendly enough to the confessor, that Purichara will not show up, which counts as a rejection. The Purichara's excited animation upon their love interest agreeing to the confession is different depending on their personality... *'Sweet:' Pumps fist in achievement. *'Energetic:' Spins around (or shows a smiling face at the cafe). *'Formal:' Puts hands to its face in surprise and leans forward. *'Reserved:' Shrugs happily. 'Trying Again' Like a normal confession, the confessed Mii will accept or reject the confessor. However, when rejecting the confessor, the confessed Mii says in an echo voice "Sorry, but I'm just not interested..." instead or a friend of the other Mii will tell the confessor that the other Mii isn't interested or that the sweetheart of the other Mii says "Mii and I going out now. I hope you're cool with that.". Depending on the result if rejected again, the Mii will either have all sadness removed (the crush isn't interested), or gain even more sadness (the crush never shows up, or one of its friends will appear to say they're not interested or their date appears to say they're currently dating). If the Mii's crush still refuses to accept their love, the onscreen text will say "That turned out horribly.", and the Mii will say "I'm finally able to let go.", and it loses all sadness. But if the crush didn't show up, one of its friends says they're not interested in going out, or its current date explains they're going out now, the captions say "Things couldn't have gone worse." and the Mii gains even more sadness. Upon tapping their thought bubble, they will say "I guess it's time to move on with my life..." 'Love Triangles' If the Purichara being confessed to has strong bonds with multiple friends of opposite gender, there is a chance that one (or even two) Purichara(s) will interrupt the confession and try to steal him or her away. The rival Purichara(s) will shout "Hey!", pop up in hilarious ways, and confess their love to the same Purichara. The confessed person will then have to choose between the two or three friends. When they make their decision, the person turns toward one of them and says, "Name, I'm so glad you feel the same.", while the rejected Puricharas become sad, sometimes fainting. Depending on which person the target crush chooses, the next scene will play differently: *If the confessed Purichara chooses the first confessor, they will go into a relationship just like normal. *If the confessed Purichara chooses a person (or one of two Puricharas) that interrupted the confession, the player will make a decission if they both should be sweethearts, while the other one or two walk away from the place in a sad face. The Purichara's chosen sweetheart will ask "So, what do you think about us becoming sweethearts?". If the player accepts ("Love it!"), they will look over at each other lovingly and begin a relationship; if the player denies ("Bad idea"), they will become shocked, and the relationship is off. There is, however, also a chance that the Purichara can reject them all, by saying in a high-pitched variant of its voice "Sorry, I dislike all of you...", leaving all the Puricharaas to either hang their heads or faint. No matter the outcome, only the first confessor can get depressed if he or she was rejected. Rival Puricharas do not gain sadness when rejected. 'Set-Up' Another way of becoming sweethearts is Set-Up, where a Purichara who has two friends of the opposite gender might try to set up a relationship between the two. Unlike the love confession, they will have an orange friendship icon on their apartment window instead of a pink icon. The player can say yes, no, or have that Purichara choose a different girl to set up with. But the female Puricharas available are not many, and consist mostly of those whom both the asking Mii is friends with. Once the player said yes or selected a different girl, a number of cut-scenes will ensue. The first scene is at the train station where the two Puricharas happily chat together or look around while waiting for a train. The other friend watches its two Puricharas through a newspaper with a hole in it. The second scene is at the amusement park. The two Puricharas will be together riding the merry-go-round, sometimes talking, with the other friend watching them in a bear suit and trying to give out balloons to cover up their spying. They will turn to look at them when the other two Puricharas are across the merry-go-round from them and continue to wave at others when they can see him/her. The third scene is at a café. The two Puricharas will talk to each other or stare out the window and drink coffee while their friend peeks through the window. The final scene is at the fountain, where the outcome of their relationship is decided. The Puricharas will be walking together on the way home whem a friend of both Purichara is watching them from the fountain. They stop at the fountain and say their final words before parting. If the set-up worked, the male Purichara will say how much fun they had, prompting the other to suggest hanging out again. The friend Purichara will become happy and the two Purichara will automatically become sweethearts afterward, without a love confession. There is a chance the Mii will want to set them up again in the future. When the set-up fails, the friend Mii will often say "They didn't hit it off so great...". Afterwards, one of the Miis will question why would the friend set him or her up with the other Purichara. The player can say "Perfect match!", "For a joke?" or "I don't know." Selecting "Perfect match!" will boost a Purichara's friendship point with that other one. If they are friends, the Purichara may boost their friendship level with that other one; but if they are acquaintances, whichever option the player chooses will not be added in the Purichara's relationship list until they get a chance for becoming friends. Usually, if they are acquaintances and it the set-up fails with this caption "They're just going to be friends from now on.", the two Puricharas will automatically become friends afterward, without any orange problems indicating requests for a friendship. There is a chance the Purichara will want to set them up again someday, or it's just another random friend of both Puricharas they were previously going to be sweethearts by a set-up but failed. The player can know if the setup will work or fail by a few signs, such as the Puricharas talking to each other in three scenes instead of staring out into the distance or if the Puricharas look very happy at the fountain. Category:Love Category:Game Guide Category:Pretty Country: Apartment Simulator